User talk:DancingZombies
Looks like you need a discussion page--Lancek 13:15, 24 September 2006 (CDT)--Lancek 13:15, 24 September 2006 (CDT)--Lancek 13:15, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Drago! It's parasitic from aspenwood o_o P A R A S I T I C 17:19, 17 December 2006 (CST) Parasitic! It's Drago from Aspenwood! :D DancingZombies 17:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) I can't find Maw. :(--Swift Thief 20:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :I had originally intended to zone between Grenth's Footprint and Snake Dance, hoping to find him there. As I left the War Camp, I remembered how I had searched in the middle of Grenth's Footprint (where he had been found before) with no luck. On a hunch, I decided to head out to where someone else had found him. Before I could even get to that point, however, Maw sprung up right in front of me. My only suggestion is to either get really lucky, or respawn the mob of Stone Summit in Dreadnought's Drift until it comes to a manageable size, or one that you can sneak around. Also, if you have a Necromancer in your party, consider bringing Bitter Chill, or even another Necromancer to cast Blood Ritual, so you can spam BC over and over. By a stroke of luck, I had put it on my Necromancer hero just before I had left, and it did a number on him. Good luck. DancingZombies 19:01, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Signature Image Just to note, your signature image should be one uploaded solely for your signature, not the actual skill icon (see the Signature policy for the exact rules on that). Simplest fix is merely to download the skill icon, re-upload it as something like Image:DancingZombiesSig.jpg, and use that instead. You'll be able to redirect the image to your userpage as well in that manner. Thanks in advance; don't hesitate to let me know if you've got any questions, etc. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot, I went ahead and did that. A long time ago, I saw a good bunch of people doing that (using the image icon and set it to 24 pixels), and I thought that was neat, so I did it. No one ever called me on it, and I sorta forgot about it, but it doesn't bother me. Thanks for the heads up. DancingZombies 18:25, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::People used to use skill icons a while back, but it was added to the signature policy as a response, more or less (some people check "what links here" to find pages related to the skill, and that doesn't work if it's also on a ton of talk pages). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. That makes sense. DancingZombies 19:45, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC)